¡Te odio!
by Tomomi Itano
Summary: "-¡Te odio y lo sabes!-"Grito con enfado, mirando para otro lado evitando la mirada con el sujeto frente suyo. "-Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas eso-" El rubio volteo a mirarlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía, miro a los profundos ojos rojos del mayor. One-shot.


**Solo unas pequeñas cosas antes de que lean este fic, sera rápido porque tengo prisa;**

**Es mi primer fic de ItaDei –En general, de Naruto– Así que no me maten por este –Raro– fic. ****Creo que los personajes me quedaron OC pero bueno, ya escribí esto & no hay marcha atrás, creo que eso es todo.. Si, creo que si c: Titulo temporal**

* * *

-¡Te odio y lo sabes!-Grito con enfado, mirando para otro lado evitando la mirada con el sujeto frente suyo

-Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas eso- El rubio volteo a mirarlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía, miro a los profundos ojos rojos del mayor

-Te odio…- El Uchiha sonrió arrogante y prepotentemente, tomando la barbilla el oji-azul

-Mentiroso- Susurro, tan cerca de los labios del otro que prácticamente se estaban besando aunque era un simple rose de labios

-Púdrete Uchiha… Ojala tu hermano te mate de una maldita vez para que me dejes en paz, uhm- Espero a que el peli-negro se alejara; lo cual nunca pensó

-Sabes que eso nunca sucederá- Murmuro para al fin juntar sus labios para un beso más profundo

Deidara intento alejarse, sin embargo, el mayor lo tenía firmemente agarrado de su barbilla. Trato de alejarse; mas no pudo hacer mucho ya que Itachi tenía más fuerza que el. El Uchiha apretó un poco más la barbilla del menor, haciendo que este abriera un poco más la boca para soltar un gemido de dolor, lo cual aprovecho para pasar su lengua a la otra cavidad bucal, empezando a explorarla. Parecía que quería saber cada lugar de su boca y memorizarla, hasta que por fin termino de hacer su trabajo, encontró la lengua del oji-azul, empezando una guerra de lenguas, la cual el rubio no se dejaría perder; aunque era obvio que el Uchiha ganaría.

Sin perder el tiempo, el poseedor del Sharingan, poso sus manos en las bien formadas caderas del menor acariciándolas por encima de la capa de Akatsuki.

"_¡Maldito Uchiha aprovechado!"_ Pensó para sus adentros, de igual forma, recargo lentamente sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, dejándose llevar.

Ninguno de los 2 cedían. Ninguno se quería separar. Para ellos, el tiempo ni el lugar existía. Lo único importarte eran ellos.

Deidara siempre "odio" al Uchiha. Según él. Porque tanto como él y Itachi; sabían que eso era una completa mentira, el rubio desde que vio el Sharingan; se enamoro de esos ojos, y poco a poco del azabache.

Por otro lado; al principio Itachi no le prestaba atención a Deidara. Tras los vagos intentos del rubio para superarlo, lentamente se cautivo por su belleza, fuerza y personalidad.

Pero luego, llego Tobi, el cual acaparo toda la atención del oji-azul. Ahora Deidara ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Ahora ni siquiera se veían. Ya no tenían sus constantes "peleas" –Y peleas; porque el rubio solo le gritaba y acompañante le ignoraba–. Ahora el menor tenía a otra persona con quien discutir. No podía negar que sentía algo vacio cuando llego el de la máscara. Se había acostumbrado a sus berrinches, quejas… ¡Al ser el centro de atención del rubio! Maldijo el día en que llego Tobi.

El azabache escucho unos pasos aproximarse, separándose lentamente del menor. El rubio se le quedo mirando con intriga, hasta que también escucho los pasos. Rápidamente los 2 se separaron y acomodaron sus ropas –Que quien sabe cuándo, cómo y por que estaban todas hechas un caos–. Deidara se quedo donde mismo e Itachi se fue al otro extremo de la habitación para no levantar sospechas.

Esperaron, y entraron 4 personas.

-¡Deidara-senpai~!- Grito de batalla… Digo, grito lanzándose amorosamente

-¡Aléjate de mi maldito enmascarado uhm!- Como bien supuso; no le obedeció así que opto por esquivarlo e irse antes de que volviera a recibir otro "ataque" amoroso de Tobi

-¿Se puede saber que pasó aquí?- Pregunto el de piel azul

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?- Contrastó Itachi

-A que escuchamos la voz de Deidara gritando que te odiaba, y luego no oímos nada…- Comento la única mujer del grupo, que curiosamente no estaba con Pain

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Eso… ¡Que no escuchamos nada! Absolutamente nada- El mayor les miro sin entender

-Normalmente, se escucharía una explosión, un movimiento de tierra y más insultos… O por lo menos gritos, sin embargo hubo silencio, así que vinimos a ver si habías matado a Deidara, o el a ti- El peli-rojo inspeccionaba el lugar, buscando algo roto o sangre

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto de nuevo la chica, Itachi iba a responder, sin embargo Tobi le gano

-Tobi sabe que Itachi-san y Deidara-senpai estaban haciendo cositas malas~- Canturrio el recién llegado Tobi, con su máscara un poco sucia por –seguramente– las explosiones del rubio

Los otros 3 miraron a Itachi, Kisame lo miraba sorprendido, Konan tenía una sonrisa –Quien sabe porque– y Sasor i –El ni puso atención a lo que dijo Tobi– tenía su misma expresión de siempre. El Uchiha se encamino hacia la puerta, antes de salir se detuvo dándoles la espalda a los otros.

-Deidara me _odia_ y el sentimiento es mutuo.- Salió por donde había entrado

Lo que no noto nadie, más que Konan, es que Itachi se fue por el mismo camino que Deidara; en pocas palabras, la habitación de Deidara.

* * *

**¡Konan es una Fujoshi! D: Ok no xD Como ya dije tengo prisa, espero que les haya gustado c: ¿Reviews? nwn**


End file.
